la vie après la mort
by OOOOOH YEEEEEEEES
Summary: Katniss est seule lors du retour. Mais Peeta finira par revenir, garçon des pains ou non. Ce qui serait bien est qu'il se reconstruise ensemble. "On se protège l'un l'autre. Réel ou pas réel? -Réel" Ce qui se passa avant l'épilogue de Suzanne Collins.


**La vie après la mort prologue  
**

* * *

Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise à bascule et ferme les yeux. Je vois Prim. En train de brûler vive. Je rouvre aussitôt mes yeux, mais la scène ne fait que s'adapter aux décors. Prim continue toujours de brûler, mais cette fois, dans mon feu de cheminée. Des deux côtés, je ne récolte que la souffrance. Alors je pleure. Mon champ de vue, brouillé par mes larmes, ne voit plus grand-chose de mes cauchemars. Le bémol, c'est que je ne pourrai pas pleurer tout le temps, sur commande.

Mais je pleure tout de même.

Et puis, que je me dessèche ! Comme ça je mourrai ! Je ne peux décidément pas vivre. Ma mère m'a abandonnée, ma sœur est morte, Haymitch ne veut plus me voir et se saoul à sa guise, et lui… Lui ne reviendra pas. J'entends soudainement le téléphone sonner. Qui diable peut appeler ? Chez moi ?

Je quitte tout de même ma chaise et avance vers l'appareil fixé au mur. Je trébuche tout à coup et entends un feulement près de moi. Saleté de chat ! Je me relève tant bien que mal et décroche.

_-Allô ?_ fis-je

_-Katniss ! Ma Katniss !_

Mauvais présage.

_-Ah Maman…_

_-Comment vas-tu ma puce ? Tu te sens mieux ?_

_-Je me porte à merveille_, fis-je, sarcastique. _Prim est morte, que demander de plus ?_

_\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, mais je… je ne pouvais pas surmonter un décès, pas une seconde fois._

_-Tu as promis ! Promis de ne plus lâcher ! Tu te rends compte que ta fille de dix-sept ans veut tout simplement mourir ?! Tu t'en rends compte ?! Moi, je suis toute seule ! Complètement seule !_

Un miaulement se fait entendre. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas tout à fait seule. Le vieux matou de Prim est près de moi, et chacun purge sa peine près de l'autre, le soir. C'est un rituel à ne pas manquer. En l'honneur de Prim.

_-Mais ma chérie…_

_-Oh non, pas de « ma chérie ». Tu as une fille ! L'as-tu oublié ? As-tu oublié ton rôle de mère ? Mère que tu n'as jamais été ? Maman, je suis ta fille !_

Le silence de sa réponse est, j'espère, de la honte.

_-Prim non plus, n'a pas eu de mère. Si, autant pour moi, elle en a eu une, mais pas toi._

_-Mais j'étais…_

_-N'essaye pas ton coup de : « J'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais rien faire ! » Tu n'es pas la mère de Prim. Tu n'es pas la mienne. Tu as arrêté d'être notre tutrice lorsque que, jeunes encore, tu nous as livrées à nous même. Lorsque tu nous as laissé crever de faim. _

Et voilà qu'elle pleure maintenant. N'ai-je pas été un peu… brusque ? J'ai attendu le regard insistant de Buttercup pour essayer de la calmer.

_-Maman, je sais que tu m'aimes. Que tu nous aimes toutes les deux. Je n'en ai jamais douté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ma vie. Mais, avant la mort de Papa, je ne te savais pas si… Lâche._

_-Ais-je le droit de parler ?_ fit-elle en reniflant.

J'avoue, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se défendre, je ne la laissais pas en placer une. Elle prend mon silence pour un oui.

-_Katniss tu pourrais_ _comprendre, non ? Tu ressens la même chose avec…_

_-Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom_, chuchotais-je, en larmes.

Alors elle ne dit rien. Elle pleure. Je pleure. Buttercup pousse des miaulements plaintifs. Après un long concert de larmes, nous raccrochons. Je me rassois sur ma chaise à bascule. Je me berce moi-même et, je ne sais pas comment, je m'endors.

* * *

Je me réveille de suite par le cri insupportable de Rue. Je me lève immédiatement de mon meuble. J'ai besoin d'air.

Je m'avance d'un pas d'urgence vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre, et respire un bon coup. C'est la première fois que je trouve le fait de « prendre l'air » assez agréable. Je respire encore. Je ne m'en lasserai sans doute jamais. Je respire encore. Peut-être est-ce une plante du jardin ? Non, mais cette délicieuse odeur me rappelle quelque chose. Je renifle encore. De la cannelle. Mais pas que. Il y'a aussi dans ce sublime parfum autre chose. Des primevères. Je tends ma tête et observe le jardin par la fenêtre. J'y découvre aussitôt Peeta en train de tirer une brouette pleine de fleurs.

Je ferme la fenêtre et vais ouvrir la porte. Je sors et Peeta me regarde. ''Depuis quand est-il venu ?'' me demandais-je.

_-Salut_, commence-t-il.

_-Salut. Tu fais quoi avec cette brouette ?_

_-Je me disais qu'on aurait pu les planter. Pour elle._

Je ne réponds pas et m'approche pour voir mieux ce que contient le chariot. Des fleurs jaunes. Des primevères. J'en prends une, la plus fragile. Je la rapproche de mon nez et la sens.

_-Où les as-tu trouvées ?_

_-Dans les bois_, me répond-il.

Il a eu le temps de faire une petite escapade dans les bois. Mais pas de me rendre visite. J'encaisse mais ça fait mal.

_-Veux-tu un thé ?_

_-Avec joie._

Il a l'air plus en forme qu'à notre dernière rencontre. Je l'invite à rentrer chez moi et il me suit, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je vais en cuisine et lui prépare du thé. Sans sucre.

_-Tiens_, fis-je en allant au salon, où il s'est installé. _Sans sucre._

_-Tu t'en souviens ?_ fit-il, joyeux et surpris.

Je rougis et ne réponds pas à cette question. Il me raconte qu'il est arrivé hier soir du Capitole, et que ce matin, il a directement pensé à moi. Mes joues s'empourprent mais je le laisse continuer son récit. Il est resté car le docteur Aurélius lui a dit que sa thérapie devait finir, pour pouvoir rentrer au District.

_-Fais-tu encore des cauchemars sur... ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-Oui toujours. Et… et toi ?_

_\- Pareil, je n'arrive pas à dormir seule dans ma chambre. Alors je dors sur ma chaise ou sur le plancher._

''Faites qu'il fasse le premierpas !''

_-On pourrait faire comme… avant et se protéger l'un l'autre ? _

Je le dévisage. Je m'assure que toutes ses tâches de rousseurs sont là et qu'aucune ne manque. Il reprend.

_-On se protège l'un l'autre. Réel ou pas réel ?_

Voyant qu'il rejoue à ce jeu et qu'il n'est à peu près sûr de rien, je lui réponds calmement.

_-Réel._

Peut-être qu'il n'est sûr de rien. Peut-être qu'il a changé, qu'il n'est plus le garçon des pains. Mais, une chose est sûre, c'est que, jamais plus je ne le laisserai filer entre mes doigts.

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ! Bisous !**


End file.
